La nostra strada
by Il Cosmo Di Seiya
Summary: "(...) 'Non ci sarà lato chiaro, né lato oscuro... Troveremo una strada che sia soltanto nostra'."


Disclaimer: Questa fanfiction è scritta e pubblicata senza scopo di lucro, solo per intrattenimento personale e del lettore. Personaggi e ambientazioni sono di proprietà esclusiva di George Lucas, della Disney, di J.J. Abrams, di Rian Johnson e di chiunque altro ne possegga i diritti.

* * *

«Mi serve _qualcuno_ … che mi mostri il mio posto in tutto questo».

Si era sforzata con tutta se stessa di apparire controllata, calma, determinata; ma la disperazione che la lacerava dall'interno, come una belva feroce in gabbia, la desolazione e lo smarrimento che l'avevano accompagnata in quegli ultimi giorni, da quando Luke l'aveva allontanata, rifiutandosi di proseguire il suo addestramento, l'avevano fatta vacillare, e la voce le si era spezzata a metà della frase. Ciò nonostante, realizzò all'improvviso quanto futile fosse cercare di indossare una maschera davanti all'uomo cui stava rivolgendo la propria supplica: lui poteva leggerle _dentro_. E, ironia della sorte, anche lui aveva abbandonato la sua, di maschera, sia fisica che mentale.

Rey mise a fuoco la figura di Kylo Ren attraverso la pioggia di lapilli incandescenti che rischiaravano l'oscurità della caverna, facendo crepitare l'aria. L'espressione del Cavaliere di Ren era tutt'altro che impassibile: le labbra tremavano leggermente, le sopracciglia si corrugarono per un istante al centro della fronte, per poi incurvarsi in un arco appena accennato, che tradiva un moto di sorpresa, e quegli occhi che, in altre occasioni, le erano apparsi neri come lo spazio profondo, ora erano vibranti e luminosi come pozze d'oro liquido.

Kylo non disse nulla. Si limitò a tendere un braccio e a porgerle la mano.

Senza alcuna esitazione, quando forse avrebbe dovuto averne a centinaia, Rey allungò la propria e prese quella del Cavaliere di Ren, accettando l'offerta.

Attraverso l'aria densa e tremula, Kylo la fissò, lo sguardo percorso da un fugace lampo di incredulità, e da qualcos'altro ancora, forse un fremito di trionfo, o piuttosto di… _gioia_?

«Solo una cosa» disse a quel punto, rompendo il silenzio.

Rey lo guardò, in attesa, mordendosi istintivamente il labbro inferiore, il timore di essere respinta e abbandonata di nuovo stampato a caratteri cubitali sul suo giovane viso.

«Non ci sarà lato chiaro, né lato oscuro» sentenziò Ren. «Troveremo una strada che sia soltanto _nostra_ ».

Rey annuì, e Kylo strinse la mano attorno a quella della ragazza, ricambiando il cenno; poi, sempre tenendola per mano, si voltò e la condusse fuori, nell'abbagliante luce del giorno.

Un giorno _nuovo_. Per entrambi.

* * *

Kylo Ren tese un braccio e le porse la mano, per aiutarla.

Rey la allontanò bruscamente da sé, insistendo nel proseguire da sola… finché il piede sinistro non le scivolò lungo la parete rocciosa, rischiando di farle perdere la presa e precipitare da un'altezza di più di cento piedi.

Senza neppure degnarsi di nascondere un ghigno compiaciuto, Kylo allungò di nuovo la mano e, questa volta, Rey si vide costretta ad accettare l'aiuto, sbuffando stizzita.

Una volta in cima all'altura su cui si erano arrampicati, Ren le fece cenno di accucciarsi dietro un masso, indicandole nella pianura sottostante un accampamento del Primo Ordine brulicante di soldati.

Rey si voltò a guardare Kylo con un'espressione per metà sgomenta e per l'altra metà interrogativa sul volto accaldato.

Ren ricambiò lo sguardo, sforzandosi di ignorare quanto gli apparisse attraente in quel momento, con il vento che le liberava ciocche di capelli dalla coda di cavallo in cui li aveva raccolti, facendogliele schioccare sulle guance arrossate.

«Siamo in guerra» spiegò. «Non ho tempo di addestrarti in maniera più… _tradizionale_. Dovrai imparare direttamente sul campo».

«In guerra?» ripeté Rey. «Contro il Primo Ordine? _Tu_?».

Kylo spostò lo sguardo dalla ragazza alle truppe d'assalto sotto di loro.

«Non posso tornare indietro nel tempo e cambiare il passato» disse. «Ma posso provare a distruggere quello che ho contribuito a creare. Almeno, _in parte_ ».

Rey poteva avvertire la _pena_ nelle sue parole, e non soltanto attraverso la sua voce, con le proprie orecchie, come avrebbe potuto fare chiunque altro, ma direttamente _dentro_ di sé, come un'eco che da Ren si riverberava in lei, quasi fossero un'estensione l'uno dell'altra.

«Splendido!» commentò, sarcastica, sporgendosi cautamente oltre l'orlo del precipizio per guardare meglio. «Qualche consiglio prima di buttarci nella mischia, _Maestro_?».

«Stammi vicina» rispose Ren, alzandosi in piedi e accendendo la propria spada laser, pronto a spiccare il balzo. «E non fare nulla che io non farei» aggiunse poi, con un sorriso allusivo.

Rey scosse la testa e sollevò gli occhi al cielo; poi, però, lo seguì.

Dieci minuti più tardi, l'accampamento era polverizzato.

* * *

Il loro primo bacio fu un'iniziativa di Rey; o, almeno, così era convinta lei.

E non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti, dal momento che Kylo si guardava bene anche solo dallo sfiorarla per sbaglio. Ogni volta che la vicinanza fra loro si faceva accidentalmente eccessiva, Rey lo sentiva tendersi come un cavo elettrico, subito prima di fuggire a nascondersi nel suo guscio come una larva di pulce lavica.

Quella sera, però, Ren sembrava insolitamente più rilassato, merito forse del distillato che avevano scovato nell'ennesimo accampamento del Primo Ordine raso al suolo e saccheggiato. Era il _loro_ modo di contribuire alla Causa. Almeno, per il momento.

Si trovavano su un minuscolo pianeta boscoso dal nome impronunciabile, seduti quasi spalla contro spalla su un tronco, davanti a un fuoco scoppiettante, sotto un cielo talmente pieno di stelle da sembrare dipinto con schizzi di vernice iridescente e con, qua e là, solo qualche pennellata di blu notte.

«Perché non hai premuto il grilletto?» gli chiese improvvisamente Rey, riferendosi alla decisione, presa dal Cavaliere di Ren qualche mese prima, di non uccidere la madre durante l'attacco alla nave della Resistenza su cui si trovava il generale Organa. La testa le girava a causa del liquore, e per lo sforzo di fissare troppo intensamente le stelle, con la testa piegata all'indietro e il naso puntato dritto all'insù, verso il cielo; ma non appena si rese conto di quello che le era uscito di bocca, Rey abbassò di scatto la testa e si voltò a guardare Ren, aspettandosi di essere travolta da uno dei suoi proverbiali scoppi d'ira o, peggio ancora, di vederlo alzarsi e andare via.

E invece, Kylo si limitò a guardarla, sorpreso, per poi tornare a fissare le fiamme con un'espressione indecifrabile, mandando giù un altro sorso di distillato con una smorfia.

«Mio pa…» iniziò, e si interruppe immediatamente, come se ormai avesse perso ogni diritto a pronunciare quella parola: _padre_. «Han Solo sosteneva che Snoke mi stesse usando per i propri scopi, e che quando avesse finito con me, mi avrebbe gettato via come spazzatura».

Fece una pausa, riempiendola con un altro sorso di liquore.

«Aveva ragione. Snoke si è servito del mio risentimento nei confronti della mia famiglia per spingermi a fare ciò che _lui_ voleva che facessi».

Sospirò, fissando il liquido rimasto sul fondo del bicchiere di metallo.

«Non fraintendermi: la responsabilità delle mie azioni è mia, e mia soltanto; ma non volevo più essere quella persona. Non volevo più essere la sua marionetta. _Mai più_ ».

C'era dell'altro, Rey lo _sentiva_ , ma decise di non spingersi oltre: quella confessione era già molto più di quanto avesse mai sperato di riuscire a tirargli fuori.

Studiò con attenzione il viso di Kylo alla luce tremolante delle fiamme. Si ricordò dello stupore che aveva provato la prima volta che lo aveva visto, nella sala interrogatori della Base Starkiller; di come l'avesse sbalordita scoprire che, sotto a quel casco, non si celava la creatura disumana che si era aspettata di trovare: non un mostro, ma un _ragazzo_. Un ragazzo dagli occhi tristi e gentili.

Quegli occhi erano ancora lì; se possibile, sempre più tristi e, almeno con lei, sempre gentili.

Rey fece scorrere lo sguardo lungo il profilo deciso del suo naso, fino alle labbra appena dischiuse, umide e lucide per effetto del distillato, e improvvisamente si sorprese a chiedersi come sarebbe stato baciarle. In un altro tempo, una versione di sé ormai lontana da lei anni luce sarebbe inorridita a quel pensiero; ma quella Rey non esisteva più, ormai. Né esisteva più _quel_ Kylo Ren. _Questo_ Kylo Ren era molto più vicino a Ben Solo, il figlio perduto di Han e Leia, di quanto egli stesso avrebbe mai voluto ammettere, ne era certa. Forse, Rey non avrebbe mai potuto baciare Kylo Ren; ma… Ben Solo? Sì; aveva la netta sensazione che Ben sarebbe stato _perfetto_ per lei, come lei lo sarebbe stata per lui. Erano lo sfinimento e il liquore a farle ronzare in testa quelle idee assurde – lo sapeva bene –, ma rimaneva il fatto che non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi da quelle labbra, né a smettere di pensare a come sarebbe stato baciarle. Sembravano così morbide, così invitanti…

Senza rendersene conto, Rey aveva riempito la distanza fra loro, e adesso le loro spalle si toccavano. Quando Kylo si voltò a guardarla, improvvisamente consapevole di quel contatto, Rey sputò il rospo.

«Non vorresti baciarmi?» gli chiese, a bruciapelo.

Kylo sbatté furiosamente le palpebre, completamente disorientato, e una vampata di rosso vermiglio gli incendiò il collo e le guance pallide.

 _Quello non è il distillato, né il fuoco, nossignore_ , pensò Rey, reprimendo a stento un risolino divertito.

«C-come, prego?» balbettò Ren.

«Hai sentito» lo imbeccò Rey. «Non pensi mai di baciarmi?».

Kylo aprì la bocca e la richiuse. Un paio di volte.

«Perché dovrei farlo?» chiese, infine, fingendo disinteresse.

Rey fece spallucce.

«Non saprei… Tanto per sapere com'è?».

Ren boccheggiò di nuovo come un pesce fuor d'acqua.

«Hai mai baciato qualcuno?» le chiese, incupendo leggermente il tono della voce, per sembrare più sicuro di sé di quanto non fosse in realtà. E non lo era _per niente_ ; Rey riusciva a _percepirlo_.

«Sì. No! Una volta… Quasi».

« _Quasi_?» la stuzzicò Kylo, riguadagnando un po' di compostezza e mostrandosi curioso, anche se sotto, in profondità, Rey poteva sentire strisciare la serpe della _gelosia_.

«Era un contrabbandiere a cui ho venduto qualche pezzo sotto banco, alle spalle di Unkar Plutt. Una volta, ha provato a baciarmi, ma all'ultimo secondo sono scappata. Non mi sembrava… _giusto_. Non so…».

«E adesso, invece?» le chiese Ren, cercandola con lo sguardo.

«Adesso _cosa_?» replicò lei.

«Ti sembra… _giusto_?».

Kylo le si avvicinò al punto che Rey poteva sentire il suo respiro caldo sul viso, e gli occhi di lui le scivolarono sulle labbra, indugiandovi, come se la stesse baciando con lo sguardo e con il pensiero.

 _Oh Cielo, sì_ , pensò Rey, elettrizzata da come il modo in cui lui la guardava la faceva sentire: come se non esistesse nient'altro in tutto l'Universo su cui valesse la pena posare gli occhi.

Poi, così come si era avvicinato, Ren si scostò, tornando a fissare le fiamme, improvvisamente freddo e distaccato.

«Non ti bacerò "tanto per sapere com'è", Rey» le disse, laconico.

Con le mani che gli tremavano, afferrò la bottiglia di distillato e ne trangugiò un sorso direttamente dal recipiente.

«Vali molto più di questo, per me» sussurrò, con un filo di voce; poi, voltandosi di nuovo a guardarla, aggiunse: «Ti bacerei, certo… ma solo se tu lo volessi _veramente_ ».

Detto questo, fece il gesto di alzarsi per andarsene, ma Rey lo fermò, afferrandolo per un braccio e costringendolo a rimanere seduto. Una mano della ragazza scese a cercare quella di Kylo, mentre l'altra salì a posarsi sulla sua guancia, accarezzandola, tracciando con la punta del pollice l'invisibile percorso tra i piccoli nei che punteggiavano la pelle chiara e quello, ancora dolorosamente evidente, della cicatrice che lei gli aveva procurato. Kylo le coprì la mano con la propria, così grande, e forte, e calda, e Rey lo guardò negli occhi: quei meravigliosi occhi d'ambra, così tristi e così gentili.

«Lo voglio. _Veramente_ » gli disse, sussurrando le parole sulle sue labbra, per poi depositarvi sopra le proprie.

Le labbra di Kylo erano tiepide, e soffici, e _accoglienti_ , esattamente come le aveva immaginate, e quando lui le schiuse, esitante, per catturarvi le sue, Rey vi assaporò l'intenso aroma del liquore, e tutto quello cui riuscì a pensare fu che non era neanche lontanamente _abbastanza_. Senza avere la benché minima idea di quello che stava facendo, affondò la lingua tra le labbra di Kylo e gli _divorò_ letteralmente la bocca, strappandogli un gemito sorpreso; ma, anziché interrompere il bacio, Kylo lo ricambiò con altrettanto impeto, e con una _dolcezza_ infinita, prendendole il viso tra le mani tremanti, combattuto tra lo stringerla forte a sé e lo sfiorarla appena, come se fosse fatta di fragile vetro.

Il bacio si concluse solo quando entrambi furono costretti a riprendere fiato.

«E adesso?» gli chiese Rey, in un sussurro, le mani abbandonate sul suo petto e gli occhi sgranati e innocenti di una bambina.

Kylo si lasciò sfuggire una risata di cuore e la baciò sulla fronte, e poi sulla punta del naso, stringendosela contro.

«E adesso troveremo la _nostra_ strada, come abbiamo fatto finora».


End file.
